Mike Baldwin
Michael Vernon Baldwin was a character in Coronation Street from Ep 1642 - 11 Oct 1976 to Ep 6265 - 7 Apr 2006. He was the Cockney spiv who owned Baldwin's Casuals, Coronation Street on the factory side of Coronation Street, and then later Underworld. Baldwin was quite a stern boss and was driven by greed. Mike was the Del Boy of Weatherfield as well, a wheeler dealer. He became fierce rivals with Ken Barlow after his affair with Ken's wife Deirdre Barlow. His most prolific storylines was probably the Ken, Deirdre and Mike love triangle in 1983. Mike was played by Johnny Briggs. Biography Backstory Michael Vernon Baldwin was born on the 16th February 1942 in Bermondsey London to Frankie Baldwin and Mary Baldwin. He grew up in a basement flat in Bermondsey with his parents and brother Harry Baldwin. One of Mike's schoolfriends was Paul Tapp. In 1959, his older brother Harry had recently married and in August that year, a lovestruck 17 year old Mike had an affair with Harry's new wife Viv Baldwin. In May 1960, Viv gave birth to a son Danny Baldwin who Harry thought was his, but all along he was Danny's uncle. Mike set up a underwear business and opened up a factory in the East End of London. In 1976 he decided to expand his empire, so he opened up a factory up north in Weatherfield, a suburb of Salford. He felt there was more industry there, while keeping his factory in London. He left Paul Tapp to run operations in London. Mike's wide boy father Frankie was not allowed to be part of the business, father or no father of the owner. Mike inherited his spiv image from his father who made Del Boy Trotter look squeaky clean. 1976-2006 Mike Baldwin acquired the former Mark Brittain Warehouse, Coronation Street in October 1976 after it was refurbished due to a fire the year before. He told the workers that he now owned the place. Mike was also a tough boss. He started as he meant to go on. "If I come back and see another card school, it's down the road for the lot of you" he shouted at staff. Mike then shouted at a lazy delivery driver. "Then look as though you are unloading" he bellowed at him. Mike turned it into a underwear factory and renamed it Baldwins Casuals. As Mike was a Londoner, from 250 miles away, he had to adapt to life in a Northern street among Northern people. He bought Number 5 Coronation Street and renovated it as it had remained virtually unchanged since 1902 when the street was built. Mike installed a new brick fireplace and open plan front room. Being the new boss, Mike had a tough edge to him and planned to shake things up in Weatherfield. He took on Ernie Bishop as a wages clerk. In January 1978, Ernie was shot dead in a wages snatch and Mike helped the police with their enquiries. Mike soon gained a reputation in Coronation Street as a spiv, the flash dressing crooked businessman with an eye for the ladies. One time Stan Ogden hit the fire alarm on Mike's factory as it was going off during the night. Stan damaged it and Mike wanted recompense. In late 1980 Mike's dad Frankie Baldwin arrived in Weatherfield. Frankie was every bit Mike's father, a Cockney spiv. Frankie revealed Mike's middle name to his neighbours and friends in The Rovers. Frankie conned Fred Gee out of money. Mike said people are not soft round here and that Fred is a big man and will go after Frankie. Mike's advice to Frankie was for him to get back to The Smoke, aka London. Frankie quickly scarpered to London before Fred found out he had been conned by Frankie. In mid 1982, Mike was told his father had died. Mike briefly dated florist Maggie Redman and got her pregnant. In late 1982, Mike became very close to Deirdre Barlow, wife of boring Ken Barlow. At 40 he was still a bachelor despite having many relationships. In the end, Deirdre chose Ken and Ken told Mike to stay away. Ken and Mike started to develop a fierce rivalry. In early 1984, Mike wanted access to his son Mark Redman but Maggie made it hard for him. Even Bet Lynch vouched for her friend Mike against Maggie. In May 1984, Billy Walker found out about Mike and Deirdre's affair and planned to us this as leverage but Mike knew about Billy's many dodgy deals so Billy backed off. Mike later employed former Rovers potman Fred Gee as a delivery driver. Fred had been sacked by his nasty landlord Billy Walker, so Mike took Fred on. While Mike was away on business in October 1984, Fred and his mate Jack Duckworth sold shirts. Fred posed as Mike. When Mike found out he sacked Fred and Fred left the area. Mike later dated Susan Barlow much to the chagrin of Ken. Ken even thumped Mike in January 1986. Mike and Susan later married. Ken had to put up with his most hated rival as his son in law. However Mike and Susan's marriage did not last. She left pregnant with his child. In 1988, Mike's habit of taking other men's wives struck again when he fell for the affections of Linda Farrell. Mike had done some business with her husband Graham Farrell. When Graham found out, he had Mike beaten up. Observations In 1980 and 1981 Frankie Baldwin said that Mike was his only child. However in 2004, Mike was said to have a nephew, who actually turned out to be his son. This was Danny Baldwin. Danny came to help Mike at the factory. Danny then mentioned his "father" Harry Baldwin. This contradicts the original scripts. From 1976 to 2003, Mike never mentioned a brother and was always said to be an only child. Background Information *Johnny Briggs played the role of Mike Baldwin's ghost in Coronation Street: A Christmas Corrie as part of the Text Santa appeal in 2012. Mike appeared as a ghost to Norris Cole, and revealed that he is residing in Hell. *In 2013 Ken Barlow compared Tracy's boyfriend Rob Donovan to Mike Baldwin due to his cocky nature. Rob himself also worked as a manager at Underworld and got into a rival with a Barlow, being that of Ken's son Peter Barlow. *In 2016, Adam Barlow, Mike's son by his much younger girlfriend Susan Barlow, returned and went into his dad Mike's old factory and toasted to his late father. He was soon sent away by the present owners Johnny Connor and Aidan Connor and being told they own it now. Adam later displayed traits that his father had and this worried his grandfather Ken as Ken was a fierce rival to Mike. Adam and Aidan became friends later on. Memorable info Appearances: 11 October 1976–7 April 2006 Born: 8th February 1942, Bermondsey, London Died: 7th April 2006, Coronation Street, Weatherfield, Manchester Full Name: Michael Vernon Baldwin Parents: Frankie Baldwin and Mary Baldwin Siblings: Harry Baldwin Spouse: Susan Barlow (1986-1989), Jackie Ingram (1991), Alma Halliwell (1991-2001), Linda Sykes (2000-) Children: Danny Baldwin (1962), Mark Redman (1981), Adam Barlow (1988) Grandchildren: Jamie Baldwin, Warren Baldwin Gallery Corrie 11 oct 1976.png|Mike's first episode. Corrie 21 feb 1983.png|Ken finds out about Deirdre and Mike. Mike calls round. Corrie 26 feb 1983.png|Deirdre chooses Ken and Ken tells Baldwin to stay away. Corrie 22 jan 1986.png|The rivalry between Ken and Mike carries on for many years. Punch ups galore. Corrie 27 april 1990.png|Ken and Mike have another altercation. Corrie porkface and mike baldwin.png|Mike Baldwin does not like new recruit Sean Tully. Corrie 7 apr 2006.png|Mike dies in 2006, in Ken's arms. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1976. Category:Characters last seen in 2006. Category:Baldwins. Category:Coronation Street businessmen. Category:Factory Owners Category:Spivs Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:1942 births. Category:1986 Marriages Category:1991 Marriages Category:1992 Marriages Category:2000 Marriages Category:2006 Deaths Category:Londoners Category:1970s characters Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2000s deaths Category:1970s arrivals Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters Category:Villains.